1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elastic clamping apparatus, and more particularly to that class of devices useful in application as a battery tie down device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with elastic members, useful in retaining various devices, such as batteries and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,854 issued to L. L. Lockwood on Dec. 16, 1924 teaches a wire-like device whose center portion is separated by a spring-like member and whose free ends are equipped with S-like hooks. In use, this apparatus can retain covers, batteries, or other devices, clamped into a secure position, when the spring element of Lockwood is extended. However, the Lockwood apparatus is rigid for a portion of the length thereof and fails to achieve a defined frictional engagement with the object to be secured.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 116,975 issued to H. J. Wareham on July 14, 1918, discloses an elongatable elastic-like member have a shroud-like covering disposed covering a portion of an elastic rubber-like shock cord member. The free ends of the apparatus are taught to either be equipped with I-like loops or hook-like members. Such shroud-like members are non-extensible and are provided having a greater length than the unextended elastic member, entirely covering same, when such elastic member is in an unextended condition. When extended, the shroud is stretched taut such that the length of the otherwise non-elastic shroud limits the total length in which the assembly can achieve. Thus it can be seen that the reinforcement effect of the shroud is not achieved until such time that the elastic portion of the Wareham apparatus is fully extended at which point in time, the apparatus will no longer extend since the shroud itself is non-extensible.